A Royal Pain in the Ass
by Burningdetective1997
Summary: Levi Ackerman is the Prince and is required to find himself a bride to become future king. Rosalynn Yeager, sister of Humanity's last hope Eren Yeager, is to be his bride if he doesn't make a decision. Levi was kind to her but after she is chosen and is to stay in the castle Levi closes her out to keep himself safe and is well... Levi. Why is Levi being a royal pain in the ass?


**Okay Lovelies this is my first Attack on Titan fic and I'm worried about it heh. Rosalynn is a character of my own invention and I own everything about her. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of the characters because if I did Eren and Levi would be a thing haha! Anyway any sort of reviews or criticisms would be appreciated! If you liked it let me know! If you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like and all that jazz! Just a heads up Eren is Rose's brother and Erwin is indeed commander! Grisha and Carla are alive! Mikasa and Armin will make appearances later on in this fic I just don't know when yet. Also any italics are thoughts of the character. :) Anywho enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

* * *

Levi Ackerman

It was Prince Levi's 18th birthday and also the day he was to choose a bride. Levi adjusted his crown and sash as his mother and father spoke to him. "Don't you worry Rivaille," his mother smiled, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect bride." He sighed and gave his mother a weak smile. "Now Levi if you do not choose to find a bride we have arranged for you to marry Lady Rosalynn of Shinganshina." His father placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Levi pondered the thought of his bride being chosen for him if he couldn't pick his own, but didn't like the idea. He wanted to find his own girl and fall in love on his own, but as the king to be he had no choice. "I understand father." His parents smiled as his mother gently kissed his cheek, "You'll be just fine Rivaille." Suddenly the trumpets sounded signaling that the royal family was to enter. Levi put on his princely demeanor, which he was often told was too cold and unapproachable, and began to walk through the large doors as his name was called to the ballroom below. He glanced down at the people, scanning the room of his choices but nothing caught his eye. He sighed as he descended the stair case, how would he ever find a bride?

Rosalynn Yeager

Rosalynn stared out the windows of the carriage listening to the sound of horse hooves on the concrete. Her parents were muttering about tonight's ball celebrating the prince's 24th birthday yet she was ignoring them. "Rosalynn," her mother, Carla, tried to get her attention, "Your father and I need to tell you something." Rosalynn looked quizzically at her parents trying to figure out the secret behind her parents demeanor. "Tonight the prince is to choose a bride," she nodded reminding her parents that she knew this fact, "but if he is to fail the king and queen have arranged a bride." She turned so that she was now facing her parents, confused as to what they meant. "Well he won't be picking me," she gestured to herself as if she were pathetic, "besides what does she have to do with me?" Her father, Grisha, sighed and looked at Carla, "Rosalynn they chose you to be that bride." Rose felt as if the world had stopped completely at her parents news, "What do you mean they chose me?" They looked at each other then back to her, "They felt if he could not make a choice that an agreement between our families would help to benefit the kingdom and our family as well. We provide much aid to the king already and we would be combining our land to create a wonderful kingdom. That is only if the prince doesn't decide." She couldn't believe what she was hearing as she silently clawed for air. "Why did you wait till tonight to tell me?" Tears threatened to overflow but she held them back, refusing to show any sign of panic. "You wouldn't have come otherwise," they stated sadly. "Rosalynn it is your duty as our daughter to make sacrifices as situations are presented. You must do what is right for the family and the kingdom as well. You understand that don't you?" Rose nodded slowly as she looked at her fidgeting hands. She should have known that something like this would happen, never was she allowed to be like normal girls since she was of noble heritage. She sighed, "Why was Eren not able to attend?" Rosalynn had an older brother Eren who was part of the royal military and also was her best friend. "Commander Erwin said that Eren was needed and couldn't take the time." Rosalynn nodded and sighed deeply. This night would be hell without Eren. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Rosalynn prepared herself for the evening. Hopefully the prince wouldn't notice her and maybe she could get out of this marriage.

Levi

Levi was beginning to grow tired of the amount of people surrounding him and even more tired of the amount of fake women he had encountered throughout the night. Levi hated how every man and woman kissed up to his ass just because he was a Prince. Every woman scrambled for his attention with hopes of being chosen as Levi's bride yet the more they tried to please him, the more he wanted them away. People were disgusting filthy creatures anyway. Levi made his way to his throne seated next to his parents to await the arrival of his possible bride to be, Rosalynn. Suddenly the trumpets sounded, announcing her. "Now arriving, Lady Rosalynn Yeager of Shinganshina." Levi lifted his head and stopped on the girl descending the staircase. Her gown was a cobalt blue with a band of gems wrapping around her waist, her gloves a pale white that contrasted her tan skin, and a sparkly dark blue diamond rested on her chest which brought attention to her bust. Her face was calm and collected but he could also tell that she was surveying the room, watching everyone below. She looked young although she was 19 with a button nose. Her cheekbones were high and lightly defined. Her lips were a soft red color and looked like a small cupids bow but not as defined, with the bottom lip being more filled out then the top. Her eyes. Levi stopped as he was met with blue eyes that looked like the ocean on a sunny day with specks of grey and a ring of green. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose braid which defined her face more. She was the face of royalty and the only thing missing from her aura was the crown he was to give to his bride to be. He suddenly imagined staring into her eyes, his own private ocean, and placing the crown on her head. He shook himself, _No_, he wouldn't be swayed so easily. He continued to watch her descend the stairs and suddenly he could see it, this girl was putting on her brave face. But what for?

Rosalynn

One thing her family never knew about Rosalynn is that she was terrified of people and all these balls and prestigious events exhausted her. She always thought she was strange for this and tried to hide her fear and fatigue. Tonight, however, was an all new experience for Rosalynn. She was to be announced in front of almost the entire kingdom, in front of many people she did not know, and most of all in front of the royal family. She took a deep breath and lifted her head, "Now arriving, Lady Rosalynn Yeager of Shinganshina." She walked down the stairs watching her feet at first and then looked up surveying the crowd and watching, learning the faces of the people to calm herself down. Suddenly she was stopped in her endeavor by a pair of grey eyes. They belonged to none other than the prince, the man she may potentially marry. He was shorter than the king and queen but taller than she by a small amount. He was...extremely handsome. He had raven black hair styled into a military style undercut, his jaw firm and set, he was visibly built even under his clothing, he seemed cold and distant but the look in eyes said differently. They seemed interested and curious, carefully watching her descend the staircase until she reached the bottom. She began to shake and her breath was beginning to catch in her throat as she realized how close she was. She struggled for control as she kept her façade in place. She watched the grey eyes carefully, focusing on the amused look in them, trying to prove that she was not afraid. Suddenly she was at the bottom along with her parents still staring at the grey eyes before her. They all bowed to the family before them, "Your majesty's," her parents said, "This is our daughter Rosalynn." The royal family stood, "So lovely to meet to Rosalynn," the queen smiled, "This is our son Levi." Rosalynn bowed slightly, "Your majesty it is an honor." Levi smirked in amusement, "The pleasure is all mine Lady Rosalynn." Levi bowed slightly and kissed her hand, sending chills down her spine. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she watched Levi make eye contact again. Levi began to smile in amusement as a small hint of pink made its way to his face. Their parents began to talk but neither broke their eye contact until they were interrupted, "Now Levi why don't you ask Lady Rosalynn to accompany you in a dance so you can both get better acquainted." The queen smiled at the pair as the king gestured towards the middle of the ballroom. "Certainly father," he smiled," Lady Rosalynn?" Levi held out his hand and smiled. She took his hand and nodded softly, following him to the middle of the room. Suddenly she began to feel that feeling crawl closer to the surface as she neared the center of the room but she tried to shove it down and she readied for her dance. "Ladies and Gentlemen the Prince will now have his first dance accompanied by Lady Rosalynn." She looked to the floor and then to the pair of grey eyes in front of her that were studying her. She looked closer noticing specks of white that dared to interrupt the silver that enveloped his eye. Upon studying him she felt the panic in her start to subside and that feeling that was clawing it's way up suddenly started to fail in its endeavor."Just breathe Rosalynn, I'm right here." She looked up at him and smiled at his words, Levi was indeed princely and was fawned over by all the women in the kingdom and she felt like she was no exception. She listened as whispers began to fill the room as the music started, she knew exactly what they were saying she just hoped it wasn't true.


End file.
